


You are amazing just the way you are

by SuperQueer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana knows sign-language, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gay, Heidi is best mom, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Zoe and Connor have a good relationship, connor knows sign language, def Evan, maybe a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperQueer/pseuds/SuperQueer
Summary: The rude loner and the def kid become friends, and maybe something more.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaa cliff hanger!!! Sorry it's so short the chapters will progressively get longer

Jared Kleinman was an asshole. He was the meanist kid in the entire school. He didn'thave any friend, but why would he? He was rude to everyone he talked to, he was in and out of detention, and everyone knew he was insane. Life sucked for Jared; there was no way to fix it.

Evan Hansen was a quiet kid. He was soft spokenand had major anxiety issues. To top it all off he was def. He was born def, and that's one of the reasons his dad left his mom for a waitress at when Evan was just 7 years old. Today was his first day at a public school. He had been home schooled for most of his life, but his mom recently found a job as a nurses aid in another city. Evan took a deep breath and looked at his interpreter. Her name is Alana Beck. She'sin the same grade as Evan, and the only kid to know sign language; so Evan was put in all of her classes. They silently walked into the class.

Jared was in the middle of doodling in his note book not listeningto what the teacher said, when a cute blonde hair, blue eyed boy walked into class with Alana, one of the smartest kids in school. The teacher looked over and stopped teaching. "Class this is our new student," she paused while Alana did a weird thing with her hands, "Evan hansen," Alana whispered. "Evan Hansen," the teacher repeated louder. "Now, Evan is def, so if you wish to speak to him look directly at him so he can read your lips," She stated. She then told Alana that Evan will be sitting in the only open seat next to one Jared Kleinman.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan took his seat next to Jared and kept his eyes on Alana as to not miss a word. Jared wasn't trying to stare, but damn this kid was pretty. He silently watched the new kid take notes and look focused. Evan didn't notice at first, but then he felt eyes on him and looked over to find the kid next to him trying not to be suspicious while looking at him. Evan wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Jared. Jared took the note and read it 'May I help you?' Jared blushed, he'd been caught. 'No just admiring the beautiful boy next to me.' He wrote, if he's caught at least he'd try to flirt. Evan turn as red as a tomato after reading the note. The boys spent the rest of class passing notes and Jared's attempting to flirt with the blonde. After class Evan gave Jared a piece or paper to Jared with his number on it. Alana was standing next to him telling him something in sign language, and Evan looked like he was frantically telling her something in response. Jared chuckled and tapped Evan on the shoulder to get his attention. "Alana translate please," She took a step in front Evan and sorta beside Jared, "Do you have all your classes with Alana?" Alana spoke for Evan and said, "Yes why do you ask?" Jared smiled, "you'll see. Bye Ev." Jared waved then turned on his heals and walked to his next class. "What was that about?" Alana signed. Evan smiled and waved her off, but the entire walk to calculus Alana kept interrogating him.

At lunch Evan had somehow lost Alana and was aimlessly wandering around. Jared took notice and called out to him, then cringed when he remembered Evan was def. Jared grabbed his stuff and walked over to him. Once he got there Jared lightly tapped Evans shoulder to get his attention. Evan jumped and turned around to see who it was. He relaxed a little when he realized it was just Jared. "Hey, can you read lips?" Evan nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna ask yes and no questions. Ok?" Once again he nodded. Jared thought for a minute before asking, "Did you lose Alana?" Evan blushed, looked away for a second then nodded. "She usually sits in th library. Do you want me to take you there?" Evan looked a bit happier, and enthusiastically nodded. Without thinking Jared grabbed Evan's, slightly sweaty, hands and started dragging him towards the library. Once there he was still holding Evan's hand, when he noticed he let go and faced him. "She sits in the back, if she's not here I'll stay with you til she is." Evan nodded and followed Jared to the back of the library. Alana was no where to be found, so Jared took out a notebook and a pencil. Evan looked confused, so Jared wrote, 'so we can both talk' Evan smiled then took a seat next to Jared. They spent some time with get-to-know-you questions as ice breakers, and then started geeking out over a video game they both like. Alana eventually came to the spot and greeted the boys. "Greetings, and salutations," She smiled translating every word. Evan grimaced saying, "Heathers, really?" Jared looked confused so Alana translated. "He's mad I quoted Heathers," Jared laughed, and not that fake ugly laugh he always seemed to have, no this one was real. For the rest of the lunch period they laughed, joked, and had an all around good time.

After Jared got home he texted Evan.

JARED: hey it's Jared

EVAN: Hi.

JARED: I have that game we were talking about wanna come over and play

EVAN: okay, but will your parents mind?

JARED: my parents are out on a business trip

EVAN: oh, okay. I'll be there in ten, just send me your address.

Jared texted him his address, and it turns out they live two streets down from each other. Now all Jared has to do is clean his room, kitchen, and basement. Easy.


	3. Chapter 3

After Jared was done picking up the clothes from his floor, he heard his phone chime. It was Evan, for some reason he got butterflies in his stomach and a giddy feeling engulfed him. 

EVAN: I'm at the front door. At least I think I'm at the right house.  
EVAN: It might not be though.  
EVAN: Am I at the wrong house!?

JARED: Dude chill r u always like this   
JARED: I mean like anxious 

EVAN: Heh, Yeah.  
At that Jared went to open the door for Evan. Evan nodded as a greeting, and Jared gave him a two finger salute. Even though they spent time getting to know each other, it was still awkward between them. Jared pinned it on the fact that they didn't really have a way to communicate. Maybe Jared can ask Evan to teach him sign language. Jared smiled and took out his phone, for now they can talk through the power of technology. 

JARED: here the games n stuff is down stairs   
Evan jumped at the feeling of his phone vibrating, Jared assumed it was because he was just really jumpy. After Evan read the text, Jared grabbed his hand for the second time today. (he noticed that Evan's hands were sweatier than they were last time) When they got to the basement Evan took to looking around while Jared set up the game. Evan was in awe, the basement had everything you needed. It had a mini fridge, a foosball table, a couple of beanbags, and a nice couch. Jared was done at setting up the game, and looked at Evan. He chuckled at the blonde, and went to grab his phone to tell him that he was done.   
JARED: hey I’m done here come sit

Evan once again jumped at his phone vibrating. Jared laughed and pulled him onto the couch, then gave him a controller. The boys played for hours, they only stopped when Jared suddenly paused the game. Evan tilted his head like a confused puppy, forgetting that Jared did know how to sign he asked, “What’s wrong, did something happen?” When Jared was the one to look confused now, Evan’ face got impossibly red.He then took out his phone, his hands shaking slightly, and texted Jared.  
EVAN: Did something happened?

JARED: nah ur good jus wanted to ask something 

EVAN: Okay?

JARED: I was wondering   
JARED: could u maybe   
JARED: teach me sign language 

EVAN: Yes, I can   
EVAN: If I do it will definitely be easier to talk with you 

Jared smiled ant did the one sign he knew, “Thank you.” After that Evans phone buzzed and he showed that his mo was here to pick him up. Was it really 10:35pm already? It felt like no time passed from when Evan got to Jared’s house at 4:45pm. Jared bid him good bye andEvan got in his mom’s car. “So,” Heidi started, “how was…” Evan cut in, “Jared.” Heidi smiled brightly at her son, “Right, how was your play date?” Evan looked annoyed and was quick to correct her, “It’s not a play date mom, we were hanging out.” Heidi nodded and continued to smile, she then pulled out of Jared’s driveway and went on home.


End file.
